detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 4
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 3 |- !Next volume: |Volume 5 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 4 was released on February 18, 1995 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Museum Owner Murder Case Anime Episode 8: Art Museum Owner Murder Case 'File 030 - The Armored Knight ' Two security guards at the Beika Art Museum see a medieval suit of armor moving on its own. Ran hears the rumor and wants to visit the museum; when Conan and Kogoro mock her for believing it might be true, she forces them to come along for fear of her karate skills. While admiring a painting, Ran meets Ochiai, the curator of the museum, who explains his love for the art and then berates a museum worker named Kubota for not handling a painting properly. Another worker, Iijima, takes over the job before they are interrupted by the museum's new owner, Manaka, arriving with an architect. The museum will be demolished soon to make a hotel, despite the sale having hinged on the promise to keep the museum open. After Kubota accidentally drops a helmet, Manaka mentions his plans to sell all the museum pieces, which frustrates Kubota enough to throw it down after — but Conan notices that Ochiai doesn't lecture Kubota this time. Conan, Kogoro and Ran visit the rest of the museum. As they are about to leave, Ran notices a previously closed gallery has reopened and convinces the other two to come along. In the "Hell Gallery" they first see a large painting of a knight having stabbed a demon in the name of justice. Ran then hears a dripping sound and turns to find that Manaka has been pinned to the opposite wall by a sword through the throat. Inspector Megure arrives to investigate, and he, Kogoro, and Conan check the surveillance cameras to see if the culprit was recorded. However, the murderer had been lying in wait in the guise of a knight's suit of armor. 'File 031 - Dying Message ' The surveillance camera caught all of Manaka's brutal murder, multiple stabbings ending with him pinned to the wall and the knight walking away, towards the camera — exactly like, Kogoro and Conan realize, the painting in the gallery. Because the gallery was blocked off at 4 p.m. but re-opened by 5 p.m., and the video timestamps set the murder at about 4:30 p.m., Inspector Megure deduces that the murderer must be a museum worker. Conan also notices that Manaka tried to write something on a piece of paper between the first attack and his death; while he threw the pen away, the paper remains crumpled in his hand, and names Kubota as the killer. Kubota has no alibi as Ochiai had him doing a task in the office, where he was alone. He has motive because, as Iijima reveals, the owner wanted Kubota to repay the money he'd made selling pieces off secretly. Conan finds a pen on the ground, which anyone in the museum could have forgotten on the table. It matches the video image and has ink, so Inspector Megure concludes that it was the pen Manaka used. Kubota is detained as they wait for the suit of armor to be found. Conan is unsatisfied with Kubota's apparent carelessness and why he would mirror a painting when he has no great love for art. He's also not so sure if he's really the suspect. Conan convinces the police officers to let him watch the surveillance footage one more time. He notices that Manaka looks shocked when he sees the paper he writes on, and realizes that the pen Conan found had its point retracted, when there wouldn't have been reason or time for Manaka to retract it before throwing it away. Conan tricks his way into re-examining the dying message, and finds inkless scribbles over the original writing. The police find the armor in Kubota's locker, but Conan has figured out the truth and knows the murderer's trick. 'File 032 - The Pen That Cannot Write ' A few days later, Kogoro has made the headline of the paper for solving the crime, and public interest has ensured that the gallery will stay open. 'People' Bullet-Train Bombing Anime Episode 5: The Shinkansen's Bomb Case 'Gadgets introduced ' 'File 033 - Running Into The Two ' Kogoro attempts to shave while on the train to Kyoto for a wedding. Ran complains about his manners, and his fake excuse of meeting a client late when he simply got drunk. She came along to see Kyoto for the first time, and brought Conan rather than leave him alone in Tokyo. Kogoro, annoyed, asks if they've heard from Conan's parents yet, prompting Conan to make an excuse to slip away rather than face more questions about his fake family. Conan bitterly remembers the men and drug who shrank him in the first place, only for the very same men in black to appear in front of him moments later as passengers on the train. Conan starts to panic, but they dismiss him as a little kid and go to sit down. Conan schemes to steal a sample of the drug for Agasa to make a cure from, so Conan can grow back up and expose their crimes. Later, Conan follows the two men to the train's second floor dining car, thinking that they may be meeting their leadership, but Ran interrupts his spying and drags him back to their car. Conan attempts to hide a gum-wrapped mic bug under the seat of one of the men, but Ran catches him and fortuitously throws the mic into the ashtray of the same seat. When the men in black return, Conan eavesdrops via the glasses and learns their code names: Gin and Vodka. They exchanged a black attache case with information about gold for 400 million yen, but Gin reveals to Vodka that there is actually a bomb inside, which the buyer will accidentally set off at 3:10 PM and blow the train to bits. Conan starts to shout the last word Gin said, drawing their attention, but quickly covers by reciting a math equation beginning with the same sound and they dismiss him again. Gin and Vodka disembark at Nagoya station. Conan starts to chase after them, determined to learn more, but Ran catches him before he can get off the train. Disappointed, Conan turns his mind to the problem of the bomb, and how to figure out within the 40 minutes left until 3:10 which of the hundreds of passengers possesses the deadly case. 'File 034 - The Four in the Green Car ' With time counting down to find the bomb, Conan gives Ran the slip and tries to warn the train crew, but they don't take him seriously. Stuck on his own, Conan doesn't have time to check every black case on the train. However, from what he did overhear of Gin and Vodka's conversation after the meet, he realizes that their contact must be in a non-smoking car with windows on the train's second story, which narrows the entire train down to a single car. Of the passengers in that car, four have black cases: a salaryman, a businesswoman, an older man, and a brutish man. Conan's cute-kid act gets him nowhere with the first three: the salaryman guards his case closely and finds Conan annoying, the businesswoman is friendly enough to chat about the view of Mt. Fuji but her case is locked and she denies visiting the dining car, and the old man is (or is pretending to be) hard of hearing. The brutish man has a napkin from the dining car, but his briefcase, on the other hand, turns out to be full of underwear. Conan is kicked out of the car for causing a ruckus and is found immediately by Ran, who drags him back to their car with only 14 minutes left and three remaining suspects. 'File 035 - Last 10 Seconds of Terror ' As Conan reviews what he knows, he remembers that according to Gin, the bomb isn't a time-bomb but will be sure to be triggered by the suspect accidentally. The salaryman has a laptop, the businesswoman has a cellular phone, and the elderly man has a walkman, but Conan can't deduce what will trigger the bomb without further investigation. However, Ran isn't about to let him out of her sight again after how he's been "misbehaving". Desperate, Conan realizes that the only way for Ran to believe him about the seriousness of the bomb threat is if he reveals his identity as Shinichi first. If his identity gets out, Ran will become a target, but if the train explodes they'll be dead anyway. Conan drops his childish masks and apologizes for hiding his true identity; however, before he can reveal that he is Shinichi, a child across the aisle complains about not being able to see the ocean from the mountain-view side of the car. Conan collapses to the ground in relief as the other person asks, in shock, who he is. Conan gives his name and adds that he is a detective, just before Ran picks him up by the shirt and demands to know what is going on. In the end, the police arrive to investigate, but the person who had the bomb knows essentially nothing about the men in black, and all Conan has to go on are the names Gin and Vodka — names he swears to remember until the day he tracks them down. 'People' Code Sheet Case Anime Episode 4: The Coded Map of the City Case 'File 036 - Code Sheet Obtained!! ' Conan organized a trip to the museum with Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko and it proved to be a great day out. Genta finds a piece of paper with weird symbols on it, and the word "Oro". The group (all except for Conan) think it could be a treasure map. Unaware to Conan and friends there are three men searching for that piece of paper, but instead of claiming it, the men lurk and see what the kids will discover. 'File 037 - The ABC's of Deciphering ' The group look at the first symbol on the map, it looks like the Tohto Tower so they go to check it out. Conan thinks the symbols on the map could relate to objects in real life, like an umbrella. The Detective Boys realise that all these symbols can be found at a clothing store.The Detective Boys don't find any clues at any clothing stores. Conan asks if they could stop off at the book store where he finds a clue.The word "Oro" written on the map is Italian for gold. So Conan was wrong, it could be a treasure map after all! Kogoro is watching the news on TV and is unimpressed by the Dino Cavanne story. Ayumi thinks that each of the symbols represents a sign near to the tower and if they follow the signs it should lead them straight to the treasure! But where do they start looking? Conan thinks the moon on the map represents Moonview Street. Conan has an idea. The piece of paper is a map from the Tower to the Aquarium. All the symbols drawn on the map are signs that run along Moonview Street. So the only question is, what's at the end of the map? 'File 038 - An Answer and Another Answer ' The group has ran a long way and they still haven't seen the fifth symbol. The word, "Oro" is Italian so an Italian must have wrote this map. Conan knows he's made a mistake and tells the group they have to go back to the beginning and start over. Why didn't the writer just write the whole thing in Italian instead of drawing all those symbols. The Moon must have it's own meaning. Maybe the symbols are something you can only see after it's dark. Most of the symbols must represent Neon Signs! They find all the Neon Signs but struggle to find the last one - the fish shape! Mitsuhiko explains that although they're in a downtown area, a river runs through not too far from there. Conan realizes that because all of the signs are Neon Lights the Italian Person must've seen a Neon Fish Sign, not an actual fish! 'File 039 - The Shining Fish's True Form ' Back at Ran's, Genta and Mitsuhiko take all the credit but Ayumi says it was all thanks to Conan, and kisses him! (Making Genta and Mitsuhiko very jealous!) Ran finds this adorable but Conan is embarrassed - he has no feelings for Ayumi! He loves Ran! 'People' Trivia *The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :*File 031 - Death Note :*File 032 - Out of Ink :*File 033 - The Men in Black :*File 034 - Four People in First Class :*File 035 - Ten Seconds of Terror :*File 036 - Get the Code!! :*File 037 - The ABC'S of Code Cracking :*File 038 - The Answer and Another Answer :*File 039 - The Glowing Fish See also *Manga *Volume 1-10 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes